


Mike x Rhona

by TheCakeKing



Category: M x F
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCakeKing/pseuds/TheCakeKing
Summary: Mike is married to 3 women, whom all have certain needs. Rhona just happens to be one of those girls who cannot get enough.. "Attention" from her husband. Until now ;) - Lemon -





	

Mike X Rhona – Lemon

Rhona lays down tiredly onto her soft and comfortable bed with her head on the pillows and cozy blankets wrapped around her. In Rhona's arms lay 2 baby boys at the age of 5. These boys were Rhona's and Mike's children named Kupano and Rocco. Such dear little ones they are, they mostly take after their Mother which leads them to being rewarded with hugs and kisses from both Mother and Father.

A few minutes went by before Rhona actually closed her eyes whilst snuggling Kupano and Rocco very closely, but where was her Husband? Since Rhona was exhausted from her day of rigorous training, all thoughts of where her Husband was left her and instead lead Rhona into the land of sleep.

During the night, Mike who is Rhona's Husband had been working very late on court orders, troop movement and basic running of his Castle named Citadel. He sat in his study pondering whilst being surrounded by his worst enemy... paperwork. Mike did indeed hate paperwork since it caused him severe headaches, even for a Demon Lord.

'I'll never get through all this paperwork, just like last time..' Mike sighed deeply in the fireplace lit room. Mike's mind grows weary of signing the paperwork and instead starts to delve Mike's thoughts towards sleep, another of Mike's enemy's.

'Mind, no.. don't you get tired on me now. I WILL sleep.. just not today' 

Mike's mind must have chuckled since Mike chuckled unexpectedly. Nevertheless, Mike continues to flip through pages one by one, almost making his hands hurt.. apart from his right hand. 

Soon, the thought of sleep started to sound marvellous to Mike and was now quite open for the idea. After Mike finished ordering more supplies, he gets up and walks over to a sofa which faced the fireplace and laid down onto its soft and warm material. Mike rested his tired head onto the left arm rest and closed his eyes immediately then falls asleep silently with no blankets covering him.

Night passes quickly, or how that is how it seemed. The sun was shining bright and early, however Mike was not awake, he enjoyed sleep-ins like everyone else and would normally never wake until late in the afternoon. 

Rhona's PoV 

I stay asleep as per usual but my mind starts to be waking up which I succumb to then I sit up, stretch and yawn. My eyes flutter open to the sight of Kupano and Rocco asleep on my chest. 'Aww.. both such little cuties. I guess they got their Father's genes'

Slowly, I remove Kupano and Rocco from my chest and lay them both down in my bed all tucked in and comfy. Without hesitation I kiss both of my boys' foreheads and slide my way off of the bed to stand up. After standing up, my body started to radiate heat, not much but enough to make me notice. 

'Huh.. it might be because I love Kupano and Rocco so much'

Throughout the time I was awake, I shower quickly, brush my teeth and straighten my hair. It was at that time I started to notice my Husband was no-where in sight.

'Has he pulled another all-nighter in that damned study of his? I swear if he has, I'll force him to sleep..' 

I quickly throw on my usual cloak which made its way down to my lower thighs after strapping my underwear on. This was my casual day clothes that I would see Mike with, but not go outside in.

With an annoyed face, I teleport from my bedroom into Mike's study to where I saw a fireplace lit room, curtains closed and a pile of paperwork almost staring at me dead in the eyes. 

'Of course.. paperwork, poor Mike' Swiftly I make my way around the room searching for a sign of Mike to where I stumble upon his body laying down on the sofa that faced the fireplace.

'Oh, Mike.. you could've slept with me and our children..' 

I make my way around the sofa and look down at my Husband. More heat started to radiate off my body, much more than earlier.

'Huh? Body, what are you doing?' I said calmly hoping not to wake Mike

Mike's PoV

Is sleeping soundly on a comfortable sofa until my conscience overhears a familiar voice, which out of instinct starts to wake me up, firstly with a yawn then making my muscles stretch. Soon, my body was awake to some extent and my eyes fluttering open. My first view is of my wife, Rhona staring at me with an annoyed face.

'Uhhhhh...'

'Damn right, uhhhhh'

'I'm in trouble, aren't I?'  
'A lot, Mister'

'Is there any way I can avoid being in trouble?'

'Like what?'

'Like... making up for not being with you last night?'

'And how are you gonna do that?'

'Well..' Smirks

'Well what?'

I slowly sit up then gesture for Rhona to sit down next to me by tapping my hand.

Rhona sits down next to Mike slowly still annoyed.

I keep my left hand on the spot Rhona was sitting on then as Rhona sits down, I start stroking my fingers through the cloak and started feeling Rhona's panties.

'M-Mike!' Rhona couldn't help but shiver in delight at Mike's calloused fingers working themselves against her panties.

'Yeah?~' Mike was certain Rhona was in the mood since she was exposing her legs to him which was usually a signal.

'Nng..' Rhona gently started to moan at the feeling of Mike's fingers playing with her womanhood.

'Feels good, doesn't it?' Rhona nodded and relaxed down onto the sofa and allowed Mike to touch her.

Rhona continues to shiver in delight and let out soft, gentle moans eat time Mike's fingers rubbed her womanhood that had been long untouched since Mike started to work late at night which has been for 2 weeks.

Without asking Rhona, I quickly move my left hand under Rhona's cloak and started rubbing at Rhona's womanhood only through her panties.

'Nng! Mm.. Mike... how naughty..' Mike smirks more as he now was starting to feel his manhood wanting attention.

Rhona's PoV

Whilst feeling the small amount of pleasure I was receiving, it wasn't enough for me, nor did I know it wasn't enough for Mike. My eyes look over to Mike and to my surprise I notice how Mike had something protruding in his shorts which he always wore to bed, no matter what. 

'Does your big boy want att- NNG!' I feel an increase in the amount of pleasure and felt something enter me. I knew immediately Mike inserted his fingers into my womanhood, it felt like ecstacy, I even almost started bouncing on his fingers. It goes to show how much a woman can want his man.

After feeling Mike insert his fingers, I could do nothing but moan gently and more consistently than before. My thoughts were racing everywhere from, getting off and pouncing on Mike to asking Mike to insert more. It just felt amazing how warm his fingers were.

I succumbed to one thought which I've never had before. It felt embarrassing but it was the strongest thought I had at that current moment.

'Mm, Mike.. I never want you to stop, it feels so good~' Mike's manhood started to grow more at Rhona's statement.

3rd person PoV

As Mike continued to rub his fingers on the insides of Rhona's womanhood, she moaned erotic statements to Mike which showed how much she desperately needed him in a sexual way.

Rhona started to feel the repetitiveness of the pleasure continue to repeat which got boring rather quickly and so she had a devious idea.

'Mike?'

'Yeah?'

Rhona started to bounce her hips up and down forcing Mike's fingers in and out of Rhona's tight womanhood which was dripping in fluids.

'Mmph! Nnngh!' Mike's eyes widened fully at what Rhona was doing making him think about how much Rhona wanted this, or needed it..

'Rhona?'

'Hm?'

Mike takes his fingers away and out from underneath Rhona's cloak and panties.  
'Hey! Why'd you do that?'

'How about something longer, bigger and meatier to bounce on?'

'You surely know what a woman wants, Mike..~'

Mike smirked at Rhona's words then quickly untied the laces on his shorts but did not pull them down just yet.

Whilst Rhona was watching Mike untie his laces on his shorts, she slipped her cloak off to reveal a pair of black, lace panties along with a lace-up bra. Rhona's breasts must have been D cups from the way they looked.

'It's getting a little hot in here.. don't you think, Mike?~' Rhona's voice was laced with lust and seduction which did grab Mike's attention which was Rhona's purpose.

Soon, after Rhona asked Mike the question, Mike turned his gaze slowly over to her and his eyes widened. Mike licked his lips and scoured Rhona's body with his eyes.

'Definitely hot..' Mike replied out of being entranced by Rhona's seductive choice of underwear.

'Those shorts must be making it hot down there.. you should take 'em off..~' Rhona reached her arms behind her back and started to untie the laces of her lace-up bra, meanwhile Mike was pre-occupied with looking down at his large bulge protruding from his bed shorts.

'I should.. your bra must be ma-' Mike was cut off after he looked up from his shorts only to reveal Rhona dangling her bra in front of Mike's eyes then Rhona throws it away.

'Liking the view?' Rhona giggles mischievously

Mike's first instinct was to pull his boxers down then pounce on Rhona, but he restrained himself for the viewing pleasure. Rhona was determined to tease Mike, and her next plan was even naughtier.

'Look away, Mike.. just for a few seconds' Mike closed his eyes and kept in his same position, Rhona smiled then trailed her hands onto her panties and slowly slid them down.

After Rhona slowly pulled her panties down and off of her feet, she turned around and pretended to bend over to reach her panties.

'You can look now..~' Rhona was hoping this would set him off to the max.

Mike carefully opened his eyes then, as his vision became clear, all instincts of morals were gone. Mike was in a trance of lust that he never wanted to leave. Soon, after staring at Rhona's huge ass, Mike finally speaks.

'What a sweet, sexy ass..' Rhona giggled again now knowing Mike had his eyes open.

'Get over here, big boy and spank me like the naughty girl I am~' Mike, without question lifted himself off the sofa and walked over to Rhona with padded feet not making a single sound.

Rhona's PoV

I am bent over looking at the fireplace but still a fair distance away from it, not like it would burn me. I soon felt a breath on my womanhood 'Nng..' I said.

'I could sit here for days in between your legs..' Mike blurted out as he neared his head towards Rhona's womanhood.

'Mmph.. Nng..' All of these words came from Rhona's mouth since she was being heavily teased. Did Mike want her to beg?

Mike's PoV

Is staring widely at Rhona's gigantic ass, but now more importantly, her womanhood. I swiftly drive my mouth onto Rhona's womanhood and begin to lick ravenously over every inch of it.

'Ugh! Mmph! Fuck the feels great, shove your head in deeper!' 

'Which head?~' Mike replied seductively.

'Both, I don't care!'

Rhona was enjoying every millisecond of pleasure Mike gave to her, almost as if she never wanted it to stop. My tongue continuously moved around Rhona's womanhood, coating it in my saliva. 

More noises filled the room of Rhona's consistent moaning, and other pleasurable noises. 

 

3rd person PoV

 

The stances both lovers were in did look rather odd, however it was giving them both some form of pleasure. Rhona being given physical pleasure and Mike mental pleasure, which soon would be turned into physical.

'Baby, don't stop! I love it when you do that!' Rhona was in heaven, having her desires filled by the man who she loves.

Over the course of 5-10 minutes, Rhona was fully worked up but no-where near close to releasing nor out of breath. Mike moves away after he was finished teasing Rhona's now wet womanhood.

Rhona was so aroused that she was tightening her thick thighs as a small amount of watery liquid trailed down Rhona's thighs then onto her legs. Mike grinned.

'How wet are you?~'

'Too wet.. just put it inside, honey...~'

Rhona kneels down onto the red carpet then spreads her thighs slowly overcome from lust where-as Mike was now leaning down onto the red carpet over Rhona with his boxers now pulled down and thrown away into the pile of clothes on the left half of the room.

Mike places his right hand on his rock hard manhood then guides manhood onto Rhona's womanhood and rubs it deeply but not entering it.

'MMPH! Feels big and warm! Please put it in..'

'As you say... honey~'

Slowly Mike inserts his manhood into Rhona's womanhood as she pleaded for multiple times. Both lovers gasped at the feeling of wet and warm meeting hard and cold.

'Nng! No stops this time, you're gonna cum as many times as you can for me..~'

Rhona's PoV

Is feeling Mike's manhood in my womanhood which felt like a tight fit still. After Mike inserted his manhood, it wasn't long before he started thrusting and it felt heavenly.

'Faster.. please!~' Mike responded by thrusting in and out of me at a faster pace which made me moan loudly. It felt roughly fast but not deep. I was disappointed a little.

Suddenly, I gasp loudly at a strange yet definitely pleasurable feeling. 'Mmph, god.. your finger..' I knew what I felt and it was Mike's longest finger slowly being inserted into my ass. What was wrong with him? He's never done this before, I thought.

'Ugh.. deeper! Harder! I'm your slut, big boy!~' I was pleading for Mike to pleasure me more, my lust was getting the better of my mind. Why was it I needed this? It's not like I.. OK, I wanted it... it felt so big and hot.

My thighs started to wobble a little and shake, they felt weak. But also, something was stirring in my insides. Something warm and pleading to be let out.

I felt Mike's finger slowly starting to move in and out of my ass. I always moaned gently at the finger sliding back in, but also moaned loudly at each harsh thrust he put into my tight womanhood. Soon, I couldn't hold back the feeling of releasing.

'Mmph.. Mike I'm cumming..' I knew Mike was smirking at this point, he knew I didn't have the stamina to keep up with him.

'Ahhh!' I felt Mike spread my thighs using his muscular, strong hands. It came out, I just couldn't stop it because of the pleasure. I released which made me drop my head onto the soft, red carpet. My breathing was harsh, but it wasn't too long before I caught my breath back.

I slide Mike out of me and quickly turn around to meet his warm gaze and lustful grin. My eyes couldn't keep away from his strong abs and pecks. His arms looked so hot and handsome. 

Mike's PoV

'Looks like someone doesn't have stamina..' Sees Rhona quickly fling a pillow at me which she quickly grabbed from the same sofa I was sitting on before.

'You deserve that, cheeky' I giggled softly at Rhona

Swiftly after me and Rhona had sex, I get up and lay down comfortably on the sofa still hard since I didn't release and Rhona did.

I didn't notice Rhona's shadow hovering over my body, but I did notice what happened afterwards. I gasped.

 

3rd person PoV

Rhona had already got up after Mike and now has her right hand tightly wrapped around Mike's manhood.

'Mm.. that feels great, Rhona..' Rhona starts stroking Mike's manhood gently and Rhona loved being in control and being dominant. Although, torturing people was her speciality, Mike was in for a special type of torturing.

'You're working me up so much, Rhona..' 

'I know.. and now I'm gonna drain you..~' Mike quickly sat up and looked at Rhona as she climbed onto my lap holding a smirk on her face.

Rhona placed her womanhood over Mike's manhood then grinds her womanhood against Mike's manhood. 'God.. it's never been this big before..'

'When you- Nng.. let my thing rest for a few weeks, there's a small change it'll get bigger..'

Rhona suddenly has an idea which would definitely intrigue Mike.

'Hey, Mike?'

'Yeah?'

'How 'bout-' Rhona sits down on Mike's manhood with her womanhood. Rhona really did love being dominant.

'MMPH! I'm so tight.. and you're so very big~' Mike laid back as Rhona started moving her hips up and down forcing Mike's manhood inside and out of Rhona's tight womanhood.

'Just lay back and let me make you cum..' Mike was grunting and moaning softly from Rhona's bounces. 

Rhona's PoV

Has my hands on Mike's chest slowly digging my nails into his chest. The pleasure Mike's manhood gave me pressing deeply into my walls. I spread my legs and thighs at the same time then starts to moan loudly.

'You like it when I spread my legs and take you in, huh? Big boy?~' Mike continues to grunt and moan as Rhona dominates him pleasurably. Throughout this lustful act, Rhona bounces faster. Both lovers moan louder and louder.

'Mmph, Mike! Fuck it's so big!'  
'Nng, Rhona.. so tight and wet for me, slut!'

The lovers exchange dirty words and noises which filled the room and at that moment, Mike started to pulse inside me. This was the sign he was close. I started to bounce harsher and grind my womanhood against Mike's manhood as he entered me.

'MM! Cum in me you stud! Please give me it! I wan all of it in me, sexy!'

Mike couldn't resist what Rhona was giving to him, especially after so long of having pleasure. 

Mike's PoV

My manhood started to pulse madly with pleasure and twitch sporadically. He was trying so desperately to hold back from releasing.

'I'm gonna cum in you, baby!' Rhona stopped bouncing harshly and fast and instead went soft and slow as I bucked my hips up and thrusted my manhood deeply into Rhona as I released inside her. My breaths were heavy and quick after I released.

3rd person PoV

Mike was flopped on the arm rest on the right side of the sofa, and Rhona now lay on Mike's chest softly and happily snuggled with her head onto Mike's chest.

'Rhona, you're so cute..' Rhona was already slid off of Mike and had her eyes closed.

'I love you, Mikey..' Mike smiles at Rhona's kind words

'I love you too, my sweet Rhona..'

Both lovers and love makers fall asleep in each others embrace and happiness. Rather odd after sex, right?


End file.
